Romeo and Juliet: Jayna Version
by LikeItLikeThat12
Summary: Reyna and Jason's family are enemies. Taught how to hate the Graces, Reyna grew up probably hating someone she doesn't even know. Who knew one small incident would end  their rivalry? JAYNA and a little Percabeth, Gruniper, and HazelXFrank


Chapter 1: First Meeting

I

Reyna

Reyna paced around her room for five minutes now. Her lady-in-waiting, Hazel was getting dizzy following her with her eyes. It was very quiet today in the castle and Reyna was quite surprised her father hadn't come home yet from his hunting in the woods.

"Perhaps the High King just got lost, Reyna." Hazel reassured. Unlike other ladies-in-waiting, Hazel is allowed to call the princess by her first name. Reyna and Hazel had been friends since they were little. Hazel has brown hair and eyes.

"No." Reyna said "I'm pretty sure my dad bumped into a Grace and got involved in a fight, Hazel"

Hazel sighed "Well, maybe Annabeth Chase can help you with your problem." Annabeth Chase was Reyna's cousin. They rarely see each other because of Reyna's busy schedule, but they're pretty close. Annabeth was this beautiful blonde girl with gray eyes. She was smarter than Reyna and Reyna admits that. She even wished she was the princess instead of her but Annabeth just laughed and said "No, no. You're the one who deserves royalty."

"Maybe." Reyna said "That's it!" She got a bag and stuffed a few clothes in. She also ordered Hazel to pack water and food. She ordered her other lady-in-waiting to inform her guard to take her safely to town. Although her mother would disagree to her order, she still insisted. Others may think this is a bit childish but Reyna wanted to make sure her father was safe. After packing everything she needs for her little trip, she informed her mother that she would also be picking Annabeth up along the way. She also brought Hazel along and didn't even bother asking to other guards to come along with her and that Hazel will make sure Reyna and Annabeth is safe.

The guard stopped at a white castle near Reyna's. Reyna got down the carriage and informed Hazel that she doesn't need to get down because she will be safe. As she entered Annabeth's place, she was greeted by several guards and even the gardener.

She entered the castle and immediately complemented the place. It was huge and well-kept. The maids were busy cleaning and the cooks were preparing for a feast or a party Annabeth's stepmom will hold. Annabeth, of course, despised her stepmom's frequent parties and prefers books over fancy gatherings. Reyna went upstairs to Annabeth's library and knocked on the door. Her knock was answered by Annabeth's lady-in-waiting also one of her friends, Juniper. Juniper was this beautiful petite girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She is a nature lover and she's very shy.

"Hello, Juniper." Reyna said "Is Annabeth there?"

"Yes." Juniper politely answered "She's reading some books her mother gave her. I meant her real mother, Lady Athena, not Lady Carol."

Lady Athena was Reyna's mom's sister. She has brown hair and grey eyes. She also loves books and like Annabeth, frequently reads books instead of partying.

Reyna found Annabeth reading a book called Mythology by Edith Hamilton **(A/N: I have that book and also **_**The Greek Way**_** and **_**The Roman Way **_**also by her)** She seemed to be enjoying the book Reyna gave her last summer. She didn't want to interrupt her reading but Reyna guessed she kind of did. She noticed her and immediately closed her book.

"Reyna," she said "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I was going to the town," Reyna said "And I was hoping you'd like to come along with Juniper."

Juniper nodded in agreement. Juniper liked going to the town. She said it was better than being locked up with Annabeth's stepmother and she said they might meet handsome and dashing boys out there.

"Come on Annabeth!" Juniper insisted. Like Hazel, she's also allowed to call Annabeth by her first name_**.**_

"I don't really know." Annabeth said "I'd rather finish this book you gave me."

Juniper grabbed Annabeth's hand and insisted "You've read that books 15 times! Come on! Please."

Annabeth looked at Reyna and Reyna also pleaded and she said "Fine, but promise me you two will treat me any book I want."

"Fine, now let's go!" Juniper and Reyna said at the same time and they dragged Annabeth out of the library. On the way out of the castle they almost bumped into the cook who was carrying a cake. He cursed but realized who Reyna was and quickly apologized. They went in the carriage where Hazel was waiting patiently for them. Hazel was surprised to see Annabeth with Juniper but didn't say a word. They continued their trip and went to the town. The moment Reyna stepped out of the carriage, a lot of people started talking and greeting them. She looked at the shop where there were books and dragged Annabeth, Hazel and Juniper in there. Annabeth was wide-eyed when she saw how many the books were. Hazel also was wide-eyed and searched a book fit for her. Juniper found a book about plants and trees and was immediately engrossed with the book. Reyna wanted to stay with them but she suddenly remembered her father. Without even telling them she needed to go, she quietly slipped out of the store and went to look for her father. She walked the busy streets, searching for her father, until she found a stall where they sell flowers. She looked at the colorful flowers not minding the people around her. She didn't notice the man beside her and continued admiring the flowers. Then everything just happened so fast. The man beside her grabbed her purse which contained her money and ran with it. She tried to run but her shoes and long dress was making it hard. She followed him until he lured her in an empty place. The man grabbed her hand and threatened everybody who tried to come in.

"If you come it, I'll kill you're pretty princess." The man said.

"Let me go!" Reyna said kicking his knee but the man didn't move. The man quickly tied Reyna's hands with a rope and opened her purse. It contained almost all her savings. The man was about to take out the money when a voice said "Let the purse go and the princess if you don't want to get hurt."

"What will you do if I didn't?" the man asked as Reyna still struggled to get free. She looked around for a helpful object and saw a broken glass beside her but too far. She tried to get the glass with her left foot without the man noticing and she picked it up with her hands tied behind her back. The voice showed itself and boy was he handsome. Reyna stared at the man (the handsome one, not the robber.) and felt like she saw him before. He has short-cropped blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a simple outfit **(A/N: I don't know what's it called but just imagine the outfit of Logan Lerman in Three Musketeers.) **which kind of reminds her of someone.

"Let her go." The boy warned the robber "Or else."

"Or else what?" the robber asked laughing. Reyna cuts the rope with the broken glass and her hands were free. The robber was laughing he didn't even noticed her. The boy looked at Reyna and mouthed "Move back". She did move back and without hesitation the boy grabbed his sword and like a javelin, he threw it at the man and the man was hit in the chest.

"Or I'll kill you." The boy said grabbing the purse from the robbers hand and giving it to Reyna. Reyna was dumbstruck and speechless. She offered her hand and the boy shook it.

"Reyna." She said "Reyna Escott."

He frowned for a moment but smiled at me "Jason Grace. It seems were supposed to be killing each other."

Reyna laughed though she knew he was a big threat "No, I hate it when I have someone as handsome as you for an enemy."

He also laughed "Well, I'd also hate if this beautiful princess was my enemy."

"Thank you." Reyna said "For saving my life."

"You're welcome." He said and with one last look he left. Reyna smiled though she was pretty sure her mother would disagree with Jason.

She left the place and the people were asking her questions. They obviously didn't notice Jason go inside so she said that she fought him singlehandedly. She found Annabeth, Hazel and Juniper running towards her. Hazel looked like she cried.

"Oh, Princess!" Hazel said "Please, don't ever wander off alone again!"

"Yes." Annabeth agreed "We should go home."

"I'll accompany you both." Juniper said

"Why don't we have a sleepover at my place?" Reyna said though she was thinking about Jason.

Annabeth, Hazel and Juniper were confused. Reyna never held a sleepover at her house but they agreed.

"You must be traumatized." Hazel said "Fine, let's go."

Reyna and the others entered the carriage and went home. All Reyna could think about is _Jason, will I ever meet you again?_

**Like it? Review please! I just had this idea while reading Twice upon a Time "Sleeping Beauty"**

_-Ena-_


End file.
